


Spring Sunshine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spring Sunshine

Harry sat in the garden, face turned south, the sun shining for the first time in what felt like ages. The ground was still damp from the most recent spring rain, the moist, earthy scent most welcome after the surprisingly cold winter. It was still too soon to start planting; the threat of frost had not yet passed. 

"Are you planning to sit there until the birds begin to nest in that mop you call hair?" 

"A little sunshine is good for you," Harry said, grinning.

"Alas, vampires must avoid direct sunlight," Severus replied dryly, staying hidden in the shadows.


End file.
